Klonkrieger
Klonkrieger ist die sechste Episode der siebten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Sam und Dean sind wieder einmal auf der "Most Wanted"-Liste des FBIs, da zwei Leviathane die beiden klonen und Amok laufen. Bobby schickt Sam und Dean, aufgrund der landesweiten Fahndung nach ihnen, zu Frank Devereaux, einem schrulligen Überwachungsexperten, der ihnen dabei helfen soll, von der Bildfläche zu verschwinden. Währenddessen sucht Bobby einen Weg, die Leviathane zu töten oder wenigstens sie auszubremsen, damit die wahren Winchesters ihre bösen Doppelgänger töten können. Handlung Sam und Dean betreten eine Bank. Nachdem Dean kurz mit einer Schalterangestellten geflirtet hat, offenbart er, dass es ein Überfall ist. Sam thumb|leftund er ziehen Waffen und treiben alle Mitarbeiter und Kunden in einen Aufzug, wo sie sie gnadenlos hinrichten. In Rufus' Hütte probieren Bobby, Sam und Dean an dem Leviathan verschiedene Waffen und Mittel aus, um heraus zu finden, wie man ihn töten oder zumindest für eine Weile außer Gefecht setzen kann. Bis jetzt jedoch ohne Erfolg. Der Leviathan kommentiert amüsiert ihre Versuche, da er überzeugt ist, dass sie ihm eh nichts antun können, und so erfahren sie, dass Edgar, der Leviathan, den sie nach dem Feuer in Bobbys thumbHaus unter einem Auto begraben glaubten, noch lebt. Dean beginnt dann, ihn zu befragen und will wissen, wie der Leviathan sie finden konnte. Er erklärt, dass er eine Mustererkennungssoftware benutzt und so ihre Aliasse herausgefunden habe. Ihre Aliasse und weitere Informationen hätten sie von Castiel bekommen, während sie in seinem Körper steckten. Kurz darauf sehen sie im Fernsehen die Bilder der Überwachungskameras der Bank. Die Leviathane haben offensichtlich Kopien von Dean und Sam hergestellt, die nun wieder auf der Fahndungsliste stehen. Die Brüder fragen sich, wie es den Leviathanen möglich war, sie zu klonen. Ihr Gefangener erklärt, dass sie Haare aus den Motelduschausgüssen entnommen hätten und so an die DNS der beiden gekommen seien. Dean will daraufhin sofort aufbrechen, um die Klone aus dem Weg zu schaffen, doch Bobby meint, sie sollten sich erst einmal einen Plan zu recht legen, schließlich würden sie überall gesucht und sie wüssten immer noch nicht, wie man die Leviathane töten kann. Als Sam sich auf Deans Seite stellt, gibt Bobby ihnen widerwillig die Adresse von Frank Devereaux, der ihm noch einen Gefallen schuldet. Während die Brüder nun Frank aufsuchen und die Spur ihrer Klone aufnehmen wollen, bleibt der ältere Jäger zurück, um weiter nach einem Weg zu suchen, die Leviathane auszuschalten. thumb|leftAls die Brüder auf ihrem Weg zu Frank an einer Tankstelle halt machen, wird Sam prompt von dem Mann an der Kasse erkannt. Er kann jedoch noch rechtzeitig mit Dean verschwinden. In der Zwischenzeit besichtigen zwei FBI-Agenten einen weiteren Tatort. Die Leviathan-Winchesters haben eine zweite Bank überfallen und auch dort wieder ein Blutbad angerichtet. Sie bekommen die Nachricht, dass die Brüder bei einer Tankstelle etwa 1000 Meilen entfernt gesehen wurden. Dies erscheint ihnen zwar merkwürdig, dennoch machen sie sich auf den Weg, um der Spur nachzugehen, schließlich könnten sie ja geflogen sein. Derweil sind Sam und Dean bei Frank angekommen, der sich als verschrobener Typ mit Hang zu Verschwörungstheorien und Verfolgungswahn thumbherausstellt. Er traut ihnen zunächst nicht und bedroht sie mit einer Waffe, erst als sie ihm sagen, dass Bobby sie geschickt hat, zeigt er sich kooperationsbereit. Er stattet sie mit neuen Telefonen, einem neuen Laptop und falschen Ausweisen auf die Namen Tom und John Smith aus und rät ihnen, keine Kreditkarten mehr zu verwenden. Frank hat alle Tatorte auf der Karte markiert, doch bis jetzt lässt sich daraus kein Muster erkennen. Trotzdem will sich Dean nun auf den Weg machen. Frank teilt ihm mit, dass er den Impala dann wohl aber stehen lassen sollte, schließlich würden ihre Doppelgänger den gleichen Wagen fahren. Schweren Herzens lässt Dean schließlich sein Baby zurück. Mit dem Ersatzauto kann er sich nicht anfreunden. Sam findet schließlich heraus, dass die Klone in Städten auftauchen, in denen sie, seit Sam sich nach seiner Zeit in Stanford wieder Dean angeschlossen hat, Fälle gelöst hatten. Dem zu Folge machen sie sich auf den Weg nach St. Louis, dem nächsten Ziel der Doppelgänger. Dean freut sich, denn dort gibt es ein Diner mit tollen Burgern. thumb|leftIn eben diesem Diner sitzen bereits die Leviathan-Winchesters. Sie sind von dem menschlichen Essen nicht sonderlich angetan, genauso wenig wie von ihren momentanen Hüllen. Sie ziehen über die Brüder her und Leviathan-Sam meint, dass er mal einen Bruder mit so vielen Problemen wie Dean hatte und er ihn gefressen hat. Dann überfallen sie das Diner und töten alle Gäste und Angestellte. Bobbys Versuche, den Leviathan zu töten, bleiben weiterhin fruchtlos. Er bleibt weiterhin unbeeindruckt und meint, er würde sich schon freuen, Bobby zu fressen und danach jeden, den er je gekannt hat. Bobby verliert die Nerven und schlägt ihm den Kopf ab. Dies bringt ihn zum Schweigen. Bobby bekommt unerwartet Besuch von Sheriff Jody Mills, die sich bei ihm dafür bedanken will, weil er ihr das Leben gerettet hat. Sie schlägt ihm vor, etwas zu kochen. Der Jäger meint jedoch, dass es gerade ungünstig wäre, weil er im Keller zu tun habe. Jody lässt sich jedoch nicht abweisen. Als er später wieder in den Keller geht, entdeckt er, dass sich der Leviathan wieder zusammen gesetzt hat. Dies teilt er den Brüdern dann auch telefonisch mit. Durch ihn erfahren sie auch, dass ihre Klone St. Louis bereits hinter sich gelassen haben. Sie bedanken sich für die Information und machen sich dann auf den Weg nach Iowa. thumb|left|233pxIn dem Diner in St. Louis sind nun die FBI-Agenten eingetroffen. Sie sehen sich ein aufgezeichnetes Handy-Video von der Tat an, die einer von der Spurensicherung gefunden hat. Bevor Leviathan-Sam das letzte Opfer getötet hat, hat er angekündigt, dass sie als nächstes in Iowa zuschlagen werden, folglich machen sich die FBI-Agenten nun auf den Weg dorthin und benachrichtigen alle Behörden in der Gegend. Als Sam und Dean in der Kleinstadt in Iowa ankommen, werden sie auch prompt verhaftet. Im Keller hat sich der Leviathan mittlerweile in Bobby verwandelt und hat nun auch alle Informationen über ihn. Er spricht mit Bobby und meint, thumber habe ein klägliches Leben geführt und hätte dennoch Hoffnung in sich, doch er solle sich keine machen, denn er würde nicht mehr lange zu leben haben. Plötzlich tropft eine Flüssigkeit von der Decke und verätzt den Leviathan. Bobby rennt nach oben, wo Jody gerade den Boden putzt. In dem Reinigungsmittel ist Borax enthalten und dies ist schädlich für Leviathane. Aus überschwänglicher Dankbarkeit, dass Jody ihn zufällig darauf gebracht hat, gibt er ihr einen Kuss. thumb|leftDie Brüder versuchen derweil die Polizisten davon zu überzeugen, dass sie nicht die sind, für die sie gehalten werden. Dean kann mit Mühe und Not einen der Beamten dazu bringen, ihm seinen Anruf zu gestatten. Er teilt Bobby mit, dass sie verhaftet wurden und keine Zeit bleibt, da ihre Klone wahrscheinlich demnächst hier auftauchen werden, um sie zu töten. Bobby erzählt ihm von der Borax-Wirkung auf Leviathane. Sie sollen sie damit verätzen, ihnen dann den Kopf abschlagen und zusehen, dass sie den Kopf soweit wie möglich von dem restlichen Körper entsorgen. Den Kopf seines Leviathans hat er bereits Jody mitgegeben, die ihn von der nächsten Brücke schmeißen soll. Der Polizist, der das Gespräch mitbekommen hat, ist angewidert von Dean und weigert sich ihm zu helfen. Erst als er sieht, wie die Sam- und Dean-Leviathane an seinem Kollegen knabbern, glaubt er Dean und lässt ihn frei. Sie suchen sich sofort Borax-haltiges Putzmittel zusammen. Der echte Sam sitzt derweil in einem Verhörraum, als Leviathan-Dean zu ihm herein kommt. Er sagt, die Brüder hätten so gute Anlagen und er verstehe nicht, wie sie sich so krampfhaft bemühen, gut zu sein, und nicht einfach die Schwäche der anderen Menschen ausnutzen. Er sagt, dass Dean Sam für verrückt hält, und verrät ihm, dass Dean Amy getötet hat, um Sam, seine Mahlzeit, etwas zu würzen. Nachdem Dean mit thumbHilfe des Polizisten den Sam-Klon außer Gefecht gesetzt hat, stürmt er in den Verhörraum und erledigt auch seinen eigenen Doppelgänger. Der Polizist verspricht hinter ihnen aufzuräumen und so machen sich die Brüder mit den Köpfen ihrer Klone auf den Weg zurück zu Bobby. Der Polizist, dessen Tochter die hiesige Gerichtsmedizinerin ist, gibt später seinen Bericht bei den FBI-Agenten zu Protokoll. Diese wollen die Leichen sehen, doch der Polizist lügt und meint, sie hätten die Leichen bereits an ein Bestattungsunternehmen übergeben. Einer der Agenten findet das komisch und will der Sache nachgehen, doch sein Partner meint, sie sollten den Fall als abgeschlossen betrachten und froh sein, dass ihnen Schreibarbeit thumb|lefterspart bleibt. Später kommt der zweite FBI-Agent noch einmal in die Pathologie. Es stellt sich heraus, dass auch er ein Leviathan ist. Als er erfährt, dass die Köpfe der Leichen fehlen, wird er sauer und lässt dies an dem Polizisten und seiner Tochter aus. Danach informiert er seinen Chef, Mr. Roman, darüber, dass die Aktion fehlgeschlagen ist. Er fragt, ob sie die Winchesters noch einmal Klonen sollen, doch Mr. Roman meint, dass das nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit auf sie lenken würde, wenn die beiden schon wieder von den Toten auferstehen würden. Es wäre Zeit, sich etwas Neues einfallen zu lassen. Als der Chef der Leviathane nach dem Gespräch in seine Limousine steigt, wartet dort Crowley auf ihn. Er möchte sich mit ihm zusammen tun, doch der Leviathan lehnt ab. Er hasst Dämonen und wenn er Zeit hätte, würde er Crowleys Rasse ausrotten. Daraufhin zieht sich der König der Hölle dezent zurück. Dean und Sam halten an einem Steg, um die Köpfe ihrer Klone zu entsorgen. Sam ist seit der Offenbarung des Dean-Leviathans in sich gekehrt. thumbDean, der nicht weiß, dass sein Geheimnis gelüftet wurde, versuch die Stimmung aufzuheitern. Da das nicht klappt, spricht er den Jüngeren direkt auf sein Verhalten an. Sam sagt, dass er über Amy bescheid wisse. Dean will die Sache erklären, doch Sam will nichts hören. Er holt seine Taschen aus dem Auto und meint, dass er im Moment weder mit Dean reden noch ihn ansehen kann. Er schlägt vor, dass es das Beste wäre, dass sie sich trennen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Bobby Singer *Frank Devereaux *Dean Winchester (Leviathan) *Sam Winchester (Leviathan) *Bobby Singer *Dick Roman *Jody Mills *Crowley *Valente *Chet Vorkommende Wesen *Leviathane Musik *'Big Wide River of Love' von Petunia and the Loons *'Waltz of the Flowers' von Pyotr Tchaikovsky *'All Out of Love' von Air Supply Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Slash Fiction (Slash Fiction) *'Spanisch:' Ficción slash (Slash Fiction) *'Französisch:' Copie conforme (Richtige Kopie) *'Italienisch:' Slash fiction (Slash Fiction) *'Portugiesisch:' Barra Ficção (Barfiktion) *'Ungarisch:' Tükörképek (Spiegelbilder) *'Finnisch:' Kloonien hyökkäys (Angriff der Klonkrieger) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 07